smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Inner Beauty/Part 2
The morning of the Smurf Art Festival finally came. Most of the Smurfs have gathered around the Smurf Theater with their art supplies in hand, waiting for Smurfette to appear on stage as their subject. "Gosh, Brainy, I've never seen Smurfette without her clothes on before," Clumsy said. "Do you think that she's going to actually smurf that for the festival?" "Oh, Clumsy, I think you're letting yourself be carried away by the desires of your fellow Smurfs wanting to smurf Smurfette without her clothes," Brainy said. "I mean, what's the point in doing so if every Smurf knows what a female Smurf looks like?" "Well, no Smurf ever sees Smurfette not wearing a shirt like us, do they?" Clumsy asked. "I'm sure that there are very good reasons for Smurfette to cover herself the way that she smurfs on an everyday basis, Clumsy, one of which is to upsmurf the standards of morality in this village," Brainy said. "Standards of morality?" Clumsy asked. "Oh, I'm not even sure what that means." "You know, a male Smurf and a female Smurf have to smurf in public in a certain way that is at least suitable and appropriate for every Smurf," Brainy explained. "They can't go smurfing around like Nudie Smurf does or even wants to." "But I don't see nothing wrong with how Nudie Smurf wants to smurf, even if he does smurf silly without his clothes on," Clumsy said. "I sure don't find how Nudie Smurf wants to smurf appealing or even appropriate, but if he wants to play his tricks on the other Smurfs who go smurfy-dipping by stealing their clothes, they're only going to smurf what they sow," Brainy said. "Gee, Brainy, I wouldn't think that you'd be like that when Nudie smurfs that on the other Smurfs," Clumsy said. "Just consider that a friendly warning from your fellow Smurf when you decide to go smurfy-dipping, Clumsy," Brainy said. "I don't think you're going to like having to smurf back to the village with everybody seeing your smurf." Clumsy felt himself turning red just from the thought of appearing naked. "Uh, I will try to remember that, Brainy." Meanwhile, the Smurflings saw Papa Smurf arrive with Baby Smurf and a knapsack of art supplies. "Hey, I thought that this contest is just going to be for the grown-up Smurfs," Snappy said. "Of course it is, Snappy," Papa Smurf said. "But I think it is good for Baby Smurf to learn how to smurf his own artwork if that's what he's planning to smurf in the future." "Jeepers creepers, do you think Smurfette's actually going to smurf without her clothes on?" Sassette asked. "It's what I'm betting the other Smurfs are going to smurf, and boy, am I ready to smurf that," Snappy said, rubbing his hands together. "I think it's Smurfette's right to appear however she wants to appear as the subject for the Art Festival contest," Nat said. "You're not going to be disappointed if Smurfette doesn't appear without clothes, Snap?" Slouchy asked. "Hey, I think that I'm grown-up enough to handle how Smurfette appears, with or without her clothes on," Snappy said. "I'm not sure I can watch Smurfette smurfing herself like that, Papa Smurf," Sassette said. "Now, now, Sassette, everything will be all right," Papa Smurf said. "It's just simply the nature of how grown-up female Smurfs will appear when you become one yourself. That doesn't mean that you can freely expose yourself whenever you want, but when you finally marry the Smurf that you love the most, you will get to smurf that part of yourself freely and intimately with him." "I just wish I was old enough to be with Empath, Papa Smurf," Sassette said. "Smurfette is so beautiful that she makes me jealous that she gets to be the one who smurfs around with him." Papa Smurf chuckled. "It's not easy smurfing a crush on an older Smurf, Sassette, but you'll smurf over it one day." Soon enough, Smurfette appeared with Empath, wearing a long bathrobe. She seemed rather content with herself, as though she alone knew how she was going to appear before her fellow Smurfs. The other Smurfs applauded for her arrival as she sat herself on the low table that she would pose herself on during the contest. "Thank you, my fellow Smurfs," Smurfette said. "Today I'm going to smurf myself in a pose that none of you have ever smurfed me in. Now I want you to smurf your eyes for a moment while I prepare myself for the pose." "Smurfette, do you feel comfortable enough to do this before your fellow Smurfs?" Empath asked discreetly. "Don't worry about me, Empath...I'll be fine as long as you're here with me," Smurfette said. "Now smurf your eyes shut and don't peek until I'm ready." Every Smurf in the audience closed their eyes as Smurfette slipped off her robe and placed herself on the table in the pose that she was going to appear in. "Okay, I'm ready," Smurfette said. "You can open your eyes now." Every Smurf opened their eyes, and saw that Smurfette did appear naked. This made the male Smurfs so excited that they could do nothing but stare at her for a moment with their eyes wide open, almost ready to pop out of their sockets, and their mouths gaping. "Ooh la la," Painter commented. "Maintenant que c'est un vrai signe de la beauté." "Oh, smurf still, my beating heart, for I am become faint with love," Poet said, finding himself swooning. "Aroooooo," Crazy said as he howled like a wolf. "Okay, my little Smurfs, let's try to act a little dignified here so we can smurf through with the contest," Papa Smurf advised. And as the Smurfs went straight to work on their own works of art featuring Smurfette as their subject, Smurfette spoke to Empath quietly. "It's a good thing you were able to smurf my bra and panties to smurf the color of my skin, Empath. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to smurf this off." "This smurf is honored to help you maintain your dignity for the contest, Smurfette," Empath said. "This should last for the whole day so that nobody will know that you're truly not without your clothes on." Smurfette giggled. "You can't expect a girl Smurf like me to smurf them something for free, you know." ----- And so for the next few hours, as Smurfette tried to hold her pose as long as she could, the other Smurfs were busy at work using their various tools and supplies to create their own masterpiece, including Baby Smurf, whom Papa Smurf saw was having fun painting with his fingers on the sheet of paper he was given. Empath in the meantime tried to help keep Smurfette's mind focused while she held the pose, attending to her minor needs whenever she started feeling some discomfort. And then after a few hours, Papa Smurf said, "Okay, my little Smurfs, I think it's time to let Smurfette take a break and for yourselves to take a break as well. We will continue the contest in one hour, so make sure that you return here to complete your work so that we will have our judging who the winner will be." The Smurfs in the audience sighed as they felt like they could stay there working on their works of art all day. "Yes, Papa Smurf," they all said together as they put down their tools and headed for Greedy's kitchen. Smurfette got up from the table and stretched herself after she dressed herself back in her robe. "Boy, that smurfed like the longest time that I ever had to smurf a pose for my fellow Smurfs," she said. "You did a brave thing appearing as you did as the subject for the Art Festival contest, Smurfette," Empath said. "You deserve to take a break and be able to relax before the contest resumes." "I feel like I want to be alone with myself right now, Empath," Smurfette said. "I'm going to smurf some time in the forest and enjoy the nice smurfy day that we have today." "You might want to be careful smurfing out there in the forest by yourself, Smurfette, since there are still dangerous things smurfing out there," Papa Smurf said. "I'll smurf Puppy along with me to make sure that I'm safe, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. She put on her sandals and headed off in the direction of Puppy's dog house. "I'll smurf the both of you later." "Have a good time with your break, Smurfette," Empath said as he and Papa Smurf watched her walk off. "I'm not sure how you pulled off Smurfette appearing without any clothes on, but I'm sure you helped Smurfette smurf the right thing," Papa Smurf said. "It was just what she wanted, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "She didn't want to be uncomfortable, nor did she want to disappoint her fellow Smurfs." ----- Soon Smurfette was skipping along out in the forest, singing the Smurf song with Puppy following after her. Along the way, she picked a bouquet of flowers for herself, then she stopped for a bit to eat a handful of smurfberries straight from the bush, which tasted sweet and fresh. Feeling her stomach getting full, she then saw a patch of open ground where there was no tree cover. "Ooh, this looks like a smurfy spot for a sun tan, Puppy, don't you think?" she asked. Puppy barked out an answer that seemed to indicate a bit of caution. "I know that you will keep me safe in case anyone smurfs up on me," Smurfette answered. She then disrobed herself and laid her robe on the ground like a blanket before resting herself on it. She put her sunglasses on and smeared lotion all over herself to protect her skin from burning. "There! Now I'm all ready to smurf myself a nice dark shade of blue." Puppy whimpered a bit as he sat down nearby and continued to watch after Smurfette, fearing something is going to happen to her. ----- As Smurfette was resting herself on the ground out in the open, neither she nor Puppy noticed Hogatha's pet vulture sitting on a high branch on the top of a tree, wearing the Seeing Eye Amulet through which the evil witch can see her target and was using her magic mirror to zoom in on. "Hold still, you bag of feathers," Hogatha said as she worked on adjusting the view of the Seeing Eye Amulet. "I want to make sure that our little sunbathing beauty is well in focus." She soon saw that Smurfette was well in focus with the amulet's view of her. "Perfect! And now, Smurfette, it's time to say goodbye to the old you and hello to the new you!" She waved her arms toward the magic mirror while she recited the words: "Spell of Syphonia, hear my plea, transfer youth and beauty from her to me." Soon she saw Smurfette's body glow as well as her own as the magic spell started having its effect, making Hogatha's skin tingle. "Ooh, I'm starting to feel the change right now. I can't wait to see what I now look like with Smurfette's youth and beauty transferred to me." ----- Puppy started to see Smurfette's body glow and barked loudly, causing her to wake up. "Huh? What is it, Puppy? What did you smurf out there?" Smurfette said as she rose up from the ground, sounding concerned. Puppy's barking seemed to indicate for Smurfette to look at herself. Smurfette looked at her arms and saw that her skin was getting pale and wrinkly with warts and spots. "What the smurf has happened to me? Why am I smurfing like this all of a sudden?" She walked over to a nearby brook to see herself in the water's reflection and noticed something that made her even more afraid. "Great Smurfness! My face...my hair! I don't smurf so beautiful or young anymore!" Puppy growled as if he suspected something or someone has caused something bad to happen to Smurfette. "I don't know what it is, but I can't let the other Smurfs see me like this," Smurfette said. "I have to return to the village right away and see Papa Smurf." ----- An hour passed, and the Smurfs were finished with their break, ready to resume their work for the contest. "Ah, what a wonderful repast that was," Painter said, stretching his arms. "Thanks to Greedy's masteurpiesa, I am now ready to complete my own masteurpiesa and win this year's contest." "When I am done with my masterpiece, the only thing you're going to be smurfing is crow, my dear brother," Sculptor said. "Then you might as well join Painter in the same meal, because my masterpiece is going to be declared this year's contest winner," Scribbler said. "Hmmmph...those three artists are so full of themselves, smurfing that their works of art are going to be judged and declared the winner, Clumsy," Brainy said. "Well, they sure know how to smurf the best pictures, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I only wish that I could be a great artist just like them." "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, you just don't see great artistry like I do," Brainy said. "Granted that they have been classically smurfed to be professionals with their individual styles, but if you ask me, I think that they can still use a bit more guidance from someone who..." "Oh, quelle chance!" Painter exclaimed "It's Smurfette! She's returning to the vilage!" But as they watched, Smurfette ran right past them and headed straight for Papa Smurf's laboratory. "Huh?" Clumsy wondered. "Why is she not smurfing back to the stage?" "Who knows, Clumsy?" Brainy said. "Maybe it's having to pose for us for the sixth year in a row that's starting to smurf to her." "Hey, mademoiselle, we need you to help complete our masterpieces," Sculptor cried out, as soon did the others. ----- Papa Smurf and Empath saw Smurfette close the door to his laboratory as soon as she entered. "Great Smurfs Of Fire, Smurfette! What seems to be the problem?" Papa Smurf said, sounding worried. "Oh, I can't let the other Smurfs see me like this, Papa Smurf," Smurfette cried, covering her face with her hands. "It's too embarrassing." Empath sensed something was different about Smurfette. "This smurf has the feeling that it isn't going back on stage to pose as a model that's making you embarrassed about yourself. Please, Smurfette, show us what's wrong with you." Smurfette removed her hands from her face, and Papa Smurf and Empath could see that her face has become pale, warted, and wrinkled like Hogatha's. "Great Ancestors, Smurfette, how did this happen to you?" Empath asked. "I don't know," Smurfette answered. "I was just out in the forest smurfing in the sun and enjoying the day when Puppy smurfed something was wrong with me, and when I looked at myself, I saw that I was smurfing old and ugly." "It's a good thing you smurfed to me when you did, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I'm going to have to smurf through all my books and see what it is that has caused you to smurf like this." "But I can't smurf back out there and pose for the other Smurfs looking like this," Smurfette said whimpering. "Then we may have to postpone the contest until we can find out what is causing Smurfette to appear aged and how we can reverse it, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "I agree with you, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "You take Smurfette back home while I begin my research on how we can solve this problem before it's too late." As Empath escorted Smurfette back home, Smurfette said, "I feel so terrible, I don't know how the other Smurfs will stand smurfing me like this." "If they truly love you, Smurfette, they won't think the worst of you for this unfortunate happenstance," Empath said. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Inner Beauty chapters